You're My Foreignoy 2015: Artistahin Talaga!
You're My Foreignoy 2015: Artistahin Talaga! is a segment that premiered on 16 March 2015 and concluded on 2 May 2015. It is the second edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic talent search for pure foreign men who are 100% Filipino at heart. Contestants must show their Filipino-inspired talent, say hard-to-pronounce Filipino words and proverbs correctly, and delight the viewers with their charm and wit. This edition featured an acting portion in which the contestants must act out a scene with the other Eat Bulaga! hosts using a Tagalog line provided to them. Bobby Madubike of Abia, Nigera was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. The first runner-up was Dae Hyuk Lee of Seoul, South Korea, while the second runner-up was Dwaine Woolley of Brisbane, Australia. The 2015 edition spawned two vocal groups: The Foreignoy Trio and 4NoiZ. Grand winner Bobby Madubike and runners-up Dwaine Woolley and Dae Hyuk Lee make up The Foreignoy Trio. Meanwhile, finalists Jeff James, Aaron DeTommaso, Eric Buzbee, and wildcard contestant Aisaku Yokogawa completed the group 4NoiZ. Jeff James was later replaced by You're My Foreignoy 2014 ''winner Gui Adorno. Dwaine Woolley is also notable for his fluency in Tagalog, Bisaya, and Waray. Overview '''Contestant selection' The contest was open to pure male foreigners who are Filipino at heart. Contestants must know decent information about the Philippines and be able to pronounce words and phrases well enough. A Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion was necessary. Daily rounds Each daily round featured two new contestants. The contestants showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. They must then properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word, which was then used in a sentence provided by the hosts. The contestants must then act out an entire scene with the studio hosts using the provided sentence and challenging word. Sometimes, the barangay hosts acted out the scene which the contestants must then replicate. The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize and advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. Weekly finals The weekly finals occurred on Saturdays after the daily rounds. The daily winners competed against each other in the weekly finals. The contestants first showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. They were then asked to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word and to then use it in a sentence. The contestants then acted out a scene with the hosts using using the challenging Filipino word. The weekly winners received ₱100,000 and advanced to the grand finals of the competition. The weekly winner became the representatives of Metro Manila or one of the island groups of the Philippines—Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao—in the grand finals. A Best in Talent and Dabarkads Choice special awards were also given out during the weekly finals. The Dabarkads Choice award was based on the number of likes on the contestants' photos on the official Facebook page of Eat Bulaga!. Wildcard rounds (Mandirigma) The week-long wildcard rounds was held from 20 April to 27 April 2015. Some of the contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The contestants showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion again. In the interview prortion, they were then asked to properly pronounce a Filipino word and then act out a scene using the word in a sentence. The wildcard round contestants were called "mandirigma". Unlike the previous edition, only one wildcard contestant advanced to the grand finals of the competition. The daily wildcard winners battled each other once again in the wildcard weekly finals. The wildcard representative joined the representatives of Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 2 May 2015. The Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao representatives as well as the Mandirigma wildcard winner made up the seven grand finalists of the final round of the competition. For the final time, the contestants showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. In the interview portion, they must then properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word, which was then used in a sentence provided by the hosts. The contestants must then act out an entire scene with the studio hosts using the provided sentence and challenging word. Twenty-three-year-old Bobby Madubike of Abia, Nigeria was hailed as the grand winner of the competition, receiving ₱200,000 as his prize. His fluent Tagalog speaking skills and soulful singing voice earned him the prestigious title as well as the Best in Talent special award. Dae Hyuk Lee of Seoul, South Korea bagged the title of first runner-up, while Dwaine Woolley of Brisbane, Australia won as the second runner-up of the competition. Jeff James of the United States was also given a special Dabarkads Choice award for receiving the most likes on Facebook. Results Chart Daily rounds and weekly finals Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another. The winners of the daily rounds advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. The weekly finals occurred on Saturdays after the daily rounds. Weekly winners then advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Each weekly winner became the representative of Metro Manila or one of the island groups of the Philippines—Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao—in the grand finals. Week of 16 March–21 March (Metro Manila) Week of 23 March–28 March (Luzon) Week of 6 April–11 April (Visayas) Week of 13 April–18 April (Mindanao) Wildcard Rounds (Mandirigma) The week-long wildcard rounds was held from 20 April to 27 April 2015. Some of the contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The wildcard round contestants were called "mandirigma". Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 2 May 2015. The Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao representatives as well as the wildcard winner made up the seven grand finalists of the final round of the competition. Bobby Madubike of Abia, Nigeria was ultimately declared as the grand winner. List of Contestants A total of 38 contestants competed in You're My Foreignay: Artistahin Talaga!. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:Pageants Category:Male Pageants Category:Acting Contests Category:You're My Foreignoy/Foreignay Category:Editions of You're My Foreignoy Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles Category:2015 Segments